My immortal
by Hime no Yuugi
Summary: On a gloomy day, Yugi gets the best gift, his yami. Along with screechy girls, spells going wrong and a new evil... Well everything's just turned upside down. PUZZLESHIPPING TENDERSHIPPING BRONZESHIPPING YAOI
1. You're Back !

Hello! Imme-chan's first puzzleshipping fanfic is here! XD And here we have yami and yugi to join me!

(Yami and yugi appear… making out)

***clears throat***

**Yugi: **Blushes O_O

**Yami**: (blushes)Do you mind!?

AWWWW….. FLUFF! (Huggles Yugi And Yami)

**Yami:** Can't breathe…. Turns blue O.O

( sakura pops in with a bag of sugar)

**Yugi**: Sakura…. Please… help!

Sakura: I so did not want to waste a bag on sugar for this but…. Imme-chan~ I have some sugar~

SUGAR! (Tackles Sakura)

Sakura: Save yourselves guys!

Yami and yugi run away

WARNING THIS IS YAOI (BOYXBOY) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I hate all of you lawyers! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will! (glomps yami) p.s. I don't own evanescence nor their song "my immortal"

My immortal

Yugi walked up the stairs sighing, it was days like these he felt like crying, the reason? Yami or Atemu as he had found out had crossed into the afterlife leaving him alone. His "friends" had left him weeks prior to Atemu's departure.

He snorted his so called friends left him alone… claiming he was a crybaby for crying so much over Yami. He now hung out with Ryou and Malik, only they knew what it was like to lose their Yamis. though they could only do so much.

Whenever Yami talked to him, smiled or even merely just touches him, a flutter starts in the pits of his stomach. That was when he begun realizing his growing feelings for his Yami.

He started feeling these strange feelings after beating Pegasus and getting his grandfather's soul back. He denied them at first but accepted them soon after. But today these feelings came back to bite him.

Bashing open the doors, Yugi stormed into the room and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. He was depressed and the gloomy weather was not helping him any. Yugi turned on his ipod which stated playing "my immortal" It mirrored his predicament so well.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

He missed Yami Damn it. Staring out at the approaching thunderstorm, Yugi unknowingly sang the song

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't_

_Leave me alone_

Tears threatened to fall from Yugi's overly large amethyst eyes. The lump that was forming in his throatrefused to go away. Closing his eyes, Yugi continued to listen to the song and went over what had happened since he put together the puzzle. All the times he spent with Yami and soon, he was lost in his thoughts.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Yugi was jolted out of his thoughts by a smooth and familiar baritone voice, too familiar…

"_When you cry I wipe away all of your tears _

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears"_

Yugi as if in a trance joined in,

"_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still held all of me…"_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of vivid crimson orbs. The tears he had been holding back soon made itself known as the crimson-eyed man continued the song.

"_you used to captivate me by your resonating light"_

Yugi didn't want to be left out so he joined in to sing with the taller man.

"_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Yugi pinched himself whilst singing '_this can't be dream'_

He smiled, Yami was back!

"_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Yugi looked into the vivid crimson orbs that he had grown to love, " Is it really you?" He asked softly, not daring his voice to work any louder. Nodding, Yami smiled and embraced the younger boy. Yugi smiled and cried. The music slowly flowed around them as they Yugi pulled back and glomped Yami. "Ohmyra!You'rebackimissedyousomuch!ican'tbelieveyo u'rehere!"

Yami chuckled and pulled the hysterical boy off of him.

"Yes, I'm back aibou, the gods have sent me back because You would not stop being depressed."

"Oh… My…Ra…" Yugi mumbled, the cogs turning in his head "Wait… " a few seconds later Yugi shrieked "You have your own body! Oh My Ra"

Yami laughed "Wondered when you were gonna realize that!"

Yugi embraced his yami nothing mattered anymore… They were back again.

_But you still held… all of me…_

And…. CUT!

Sorry if it was too short.

But Yami's back! (Squeals and runs to the roof)

Sakura: I regret givig her sugar…

Yami: Yugi! Get back here!

Yugi: NO! (sticks tongue out)

(Squeals And huggles yugi on the roof)

Yami: O_O

Sakura:… Two people on a sugar rush… They don't pay me enough to be this crazy girl's yami…

Yami: O_O You get PAID!

Sakura: Yup…

I'll be updating as soon as I get off the sugar rush and writing and this stupid stupid thing that is called indecision… If you guys have any idea on what drama to put in I will definitely appreciate it.

Constructive criticism is approved!

R&R !


	2. Peace?

KYAH! 4 REVIEWS! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

I want to thank Magi Magi Magician Gal for helping me put up this story, If you don't know her, her stories are awesome! If I'm not updating I'm reading her stories :D

Yami: 'coos you're procrastinating -_-

AM NOT!

Yami: Where is yugi?

… Not sure, I think he's still living off his sugar high…

Yami: Yugi! Wait!

Yami! Who's gonna do the Disclaimer?!

Sakura: I'll do it.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: Sakura: The authoress does not own Yu- Gi-Oh or anything mentioned in this story accept the plot and her traitorous (and dangerous) plot bunny.

(Snickers & pulls out a yellow bunny)

Sakura~ Niche is here~

Sakura: Run for your lives!

Niche is my cute plot bunny that hates yamis~

_**YamiNolcexlcuo: Thanks! Sakura does get paid… But complains its not enough, She's paid $2.50 every week. Of course you can have a hug! I will put in more commas… Probably… Icuo calm down. If there is not much craziness I don't think you need to be paid to stay. **_____

_**Magi Magi Magician Gal: Thanks for the advice! I think I will do that **___

_**But not now I think I will be give our heroes a break.**_

Chapter 2

Solomon mouto was surprised when he saw a genuine smile plastered all over his grandson's face. Looking behind Yugi he saw a taller spiky-haired twin. He rubbed his eyes and looked again… yup the strange man was still there. "Yugi?"

"Yes Grandpa?" Yugi replied, knowing what his grandfather wanted to know. "Why am I seeing double?!" " Yugi sighed, " Gramps, this is Yami the former Pharaoh and spirit of the millennium puzzle."

"So that's how it is…" Grandpa then continued to sort out the money in the register. Yugi was surprised how nonchalant his grandfather was " You Ok Gramps?"

"Why wouldn't I be, my boy?"

"… No reason"

Yami just watched the conversation with mild amusement.

That night Yugi was happy. Yami had just informed him that he had used his magic to apply himself in all his lights classes at school, meaning he got to see Yami more! Yugi smiled. Yami was back, going to school with him and of course, had a proper body. Yami was right now sleeping in the guest room, wearing clothes that his grandfather bought in hopes that he would have an unexplained growth spurt and grow into them. Yugi smiled, everything will be okay, at least that's what he hoped. He was going to explain to Ryou and Malik the unexplained phenomenon of his Yami coming back, little did he know, tomorrow would be more of a shocker.

-Time Passes-

Yugi smiled, he was meeting Ryou and Malik outside at the school gate. He was surprised that Ryou did not take notice of how nervous he was. Soon however

He spotted some white hair and knew it was his friend, Ryou, Yugi waved and Ryou smiled back " Yugi, I need to tell you something…"

" Well that can wait cos' I need to tell you two something!" The two boys turned to meet a pair of lavender eyes. "Fine Malik… You go tell… whatever you need to tell us." Ryou finished quickly. "Well, MARIK'S BACK!" Ryou and Yugi looked at each other then behind Malik where they met a twin " Hey guys!" Marik said enthusiastically. Ryou sighed in relief. " Well … my Yami's back too…"

"And so is mine!" Yugi squeaked. The Yamis looked at each other and glared. The hikers where too busy breathing sighs of relief that the Yamis have not erupted whole out war yet to take notice. "About, Can we go now?" Yami said glaring at Bakura. "Ok!" Yugi chirped and took Yami's hand and led him to the door. Let the chaos of screaming girls begin.

~ Time Past~

Yugi was happy the three yamis were going to come in as transfer students from Egypt. A knock sounded from the door. 'And that's probably them…' Squeals that erupted from the classroom proved his statement.

" Class, there are three new students from Egypt. What are your name boys?" The teacher had a dazed look on her face. 'Great' Yugi mused 'Even our teacher is smitten with them.'

"My name is Yami Sennen but please call me Yami."

"My name is Bakura Kurogane. "

"My name is Marik Akana!" Marik smiled psychotically

"Wait they look like Yugi, Ryou and Marik!" A male student pointed out. All the female students were busy drooling and picking up their jaws.

Whispers started filling the classroom. With people looking towards the Yamis then hikaris, the yamis, the hikaris, repeat 1000 more times.

"Okay…" the teacher said, weirded out " you can sit with your look-a-likes."

The Yamis positively beamed and sat down next to their look-alikes.

"Turn to page 162 we are going to with the exercises that we were doing yesterday. The teacher droned.

" Why does that asshole of a teacher have to be so boring? And she expects us not to fall asleep!" Bakura yelled as he plopped down on a space underneath the Sakura tree the hikaris used for lunchtime. Yami snorted and smirked at his friends exasperated tone and replied " Because you have the attention span of a goldfish."

"Yes! Yes! I have big eyes and puffy cheeks! By the way I live in a glass bowl!" Bakura laughed like a maniac. " Kura, are you blowing up stuff?" Ryou said walking to the tree.

"No. Landlord…" Bakura looked almost deflated at his new nickname. However Yami was very amused, his eyes bugged out as he chuckled "Kura? The notorious thief king reduced to this…" Bakura's face went red with rage. "Why I outta…"

"Don't get into a fight!" Yugi who was walking behind Ryou screamed, glaring at the two Yamis. " By the way, where's Malik and Marik?" Yugi smirked a very Yami-like smirk, " They are currently sitting in detention for blowing up the science lab." "You're rubbing off on him Pharaoh" Bakura said. Then a horrifying screechy voice yelled " Yami-kins!"

The end?

Heh heh…

Yami: Your gonna leave it there?!

Yup! A sorta cliffy …

Yugi: Are you forgetting something?...

Uh… No?

Sakura bonks Imme-chan on the head

Sakura: Better?

Yup! I might be a bit slow because I'm doing another fic! (dodges bullets and rotten produce)

Yami & Yugi: What?!

Yugi: But what's going to happen to us. You're abandoning us aren't you?! (Puppy dog eyes)

(looks away and talks fast) NO! The other fic will be a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! And the Kane Chronicles.

Yami: Oh?

Yugi and Imme-chan: (Puppy dog eyes) Read and…

Sakura: You aren't forcing them!

Yugi and Imme-Chan: (continuing) REVIEW!


	3. Girls are awfully screechy

IC: Hallo again! Ok so now I'm updating again! Squueeee! 292 Views?! Oh My Ra! Thank you thank you! (hugs the life out of viewers)

Sakura: All right who gave her sugar?!

Yu-Gi-Oh cast: (anime sweat drop)

Ryou: I gave her half a famous Amos cookie…

Sakura: Damn you Ryou!

IC: (goes on a glomping rage)

Yugi: (sweat drop) Well… enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: STOP!STOP! If I owned the damn anime Atem wouldn't have left in the first place! (Knocks lawyers out and continues glomping rage)

**YamiNoIcexIcuo**_**: Thanks for reviewing! You're the only person that did… Sakura: Icuo I think you should just force your hikari to pay you, I guess… IC: Thank you Ice! You just gave me more plots to do to Sakura (makes evil face) good luck calming down your Yami! **_

Chapter 3! Girls are awfully screechy…

"Yami-kins!" A high annoying voice called. Yugi pasted a fake smile on his face and turned towards the voice. "Hey… Anzu…" Anzu's hair had grown longer the last time Yami had seen her. She was wearing a very short skirt and tight uniform. All in all she looked like a slut, and trailing behind her were her group of 'minions' all looked slutty in their own way, just not as much as Anzu. She sat down next to Yami and latched onto his arm. "Tell these girls that you promised to take me out tonight?" She said batting her eyelashes in what she thought was a sexy manner. Yami looked at her strangely and frowned "Not at all Mazaki… I don't remember saying that to you at all…" His Aibou had told him about how Anzu started her bed hopping reputation since he had left. He could not believe the person who used to be all about friendship and teamwork could become so… evil like and manipulative. Anzu giggled nervously blue eyes narrowing trying another attempt at looking sexy, and failing, " Silly Yami, you told me we would go see the new movie that was released yesterday, remember?"

"No, I did not say that." Yami glared looking intimidating. However Anzu did not seem intimidated at all, though her left eye twitched a bit. "Now could you please get off me? Your perfume is choking me." Anzu smirked " No. Not until you agree to go out with me." Yami intensified his glare, this time Anzu visibly flinched. Yami then stood up and shook Anzu off of him. Anzu then landed unsightly on her ass. Anzu was ready to do something probably very sick to do when the bell rang. So the yamis and hikaris hightailed it out of there before the girl with a sex-drive came after them. The school day went on like that look for crazed sex deprived girl, hide, repeat.

After a full day of girls ogling the yamis, the group went to Yugi's house to hang out and discuss why the yamis came back in the first place. "Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Oh? You brought your friends too. "

"Yeah, we'll be in my room." Yugi walked or rather skipped up the steps with his friends. Yugi then dropped unceremoniously on his bed and sighed, " So since the yamis are back, do you think that there is some new evil person and we need to kick their ass?" Malik questioned slyly. " Maybe Malik is right… do you think we should watch out?" Ryou looked worried. "I think we should just enjoy this stupid new life landlord, you hikaris were probably moping around too much without us, and the gods finally got a good idea and sent us back."

"I for once think we should agree with Bakura." Yami said slowly. Yugi looked very startled. Yami continued" The gods did send us back because our hikaris were upset didn't they? At least that's what they told me…" Bakura flung his hands up in the air, " And who believes those damn gods are trustworthy anyway? They're always doing things for a 'better cause' right?"

" I agree with fluffy" Marik chuckled. " Oh you're so gonna die!" And that's what lead up to the whole group watching Bakura and Marik wrestle on Yugi's plush carpet. The hikaris all sweat dropped while Yami tried his best not to laugh or risk getting pulled into the wrestling match.

~ 30 mins later .~

"It's been half an hour you would have thought they would be finished and tired by now." Yugi said while reading his favorite book. Yami nodded playing a game of Solitaire. Ryou and Malik had gone down to the kitchen to get some pastries. Bakura and Marik where spewing curses and… you guessed it still wrestling. " Ryou then barged in to the room making the two tri-coloured haired twins jump to the ceiling "Hey guys who wants cake?" Bakura and Marik suddenly stopped fighting and looked up at their hikaris, " Cake?" They said in unison. "Yup!" Malik smiled, "Chocolate cake!" He confirmed, walking in with 6 plates of chocolate cake with 6 forks all on a tray. Bakura and Marik both leapt for the cake at the same time bonking their heads together. Yami then burst out laughing ensuring a glaring match between all three yamis. The hikaris sweat dropped and begun eating their cake. With their yamis around, trouble or no trouble, their yamis could always find away to make their lives lively, intentional or not. Even without the screechy girls…

IC: Done! I'm trying to make the story longer I really am trying! (Lawyers glare at her) EEP! I'm not responsible for what I do on a sugar rush!

Sakura: She's been depressed lately from the minimal reviews so Ryou just decided to give her half of his famous Amos cookie… (Glares pointedly at Ryou)

Bakura: DON'T GLARE AT HIM! Nobody does that but me…

IC: Sigh, I swear YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL SEND YAMI TO MIND CRUSH YOU ALL, Thank you.

Yugi: (Sighs does puppy dog eyes) Please please Read

Yami: damn it Aibou! Why are you so damn cute!

Yugi: (Ignores) And Review!

IC: If you review Yugi will give you a hug and I'll send you a virtual cookie! So… YOU BETTER REVIEW!


	4. Coping

IC: OMR! OMR! 8 Reviews?! Virtual cookies for the reviewers plus you guys don't get mind crushed… However I've decided to be nice and not mind crush the non-reviewers. Whelp this makes the total reviews 13.

So someone noticed the abridged reference from the last chapter by calling Bakura fluffy :3

Bakura: You're gonna die!

IC: If you kill me you're never going to get paired up with Ryou!

Sakura: Then I'll get Kura all to myself!

IC: (sweat drops) I prefer tender shipping

Ryou: Me too!

Yugi: On too replying to reviews!

_**YamiNoIcexIcuo: IC: Thanks for the reviews! Icuo give me your caramels and I'll pay you a buck. **_

_**Sakura: Thanks to you she made me a fluffy teddy bear! And she stopped paying me. **_

_**IC:(Looks away and silently giggles) you're right Ice… only cake can soothe the savage beasts called Yamis! Glad you liked the Anzu bashing!**_

_**Vampirenerd1268: If you reviewed I wouldn't have threatened you… **_

_**WhiteXTrainer00: Thanks! Continue your story The gifted pls! It's awesome!**_

_**WorldsDreamerGirl14: IC: Thank you! Glad you looked past it then!**_

_**Sakura: I hate sugar rushes… especially when it involves my hikari. **_

_**Breana: Look here! There is a chapter 4! :) Sorry if I have procrastinated it for so long that you thought there wouldn't be one… Damn school and their outrageous essays and homework…**_

_**Sakura: Sorry the whole week she was in procrastinate mode.**_

_**SoulNinjas: Glad you liked that… Don't call me girly! You make me look like I'm 9 or something like that!**_

Disclaimer: Really Again? Do you really one to get knocked out again lawyers? Go to chapter 1 and You'll find it…

Everyone: Enjoy the story! (Bakura and Marik proceed to prank Yami who was going for a nap)

Chapter 4 Coping

It's been a few months since the Yamis came back, and they were _slowly _adjusting to mortal life… _ slowly _being a key word.

" This monster of a contraption ate my bread!" Ryou sighed "Kura that's a toaster…" Bakura looked ready to send the poor innocent toaster to the shadow realm if toasters could sweat drop it would have done that. A yell and a flurry of purple and black later the innocent toaster was in the shadow realm, wondering why there was a pile of its kind there too.

"And that makes the fifteenth toaster this month…" Bakura looked very upset. Ryou sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was the summer holidays and every month Bakura sends a specific household item to the shadow realm. First it was alarm clocks, then telephones, then microwaves then blenders and now toasters… Ryou was beginning to regret allowing Bakura to stay in his home, it was costing lots that's for sure… 'I wonder how Yugi and Malik are doing… probably better than me I hope.'

~Malik's house~

Malik was happily snoring in the pillow collecting an impressive amount of drool. "Hello my Malik-pretty!" Marik stormed into the room. " I'm hungry! I want some meat!" Marik took the cymbals and smashed them in front of Malik's head. The sandy blonde jumped out of the bed and tumbled onto floor a mess of drool and sheets. Malik glared at the offender at found himself subjected to another round of cymbal crashing. Malik grumbled and got ready to make cereal for his Yami despite the complaints and glares.

Ever since his Yami stepped into his house he was awoken on ungodly hours of the morning by… you guessed it…. Cymbals, and to top it off greeted by an insane psychopath who gets hungry every 4 hours. Not good. ' I hope Ryou and Yugi are doing better than I am…' Malik thought drearily watching his Yami chomp willingly on the cereal but still grumbling from time to time how it did not taste like meat at all.

__Yugi's house ~

Yugi was the only one who did not have so much trouble except every time they used the blender or the microwave went "Ding!" Yami would jump and threaten to send the offending household appliance to the shadow realm.

Which was what happening at that exact moment. " God dammit Yami! It's just a microwave! They're expensive and frankly I don't want to waste all the shops earnings on replacing microwaves and blenders!" Solomon Mouto was a patient man, but this was going too far!

Yugi flinched and proceeded to devour his pancakes. "Ji-Chan, I'll be bringing Yami out to meet Ryou and Malik later… all this shouting is not good for your heart…" Yugi offered.

" Good do me a favor, can you get me some milk please? I used all of it making you pancakes." Yugi smiled innocently, "Of course, Ji-Chan!" It was then Yami decided to stop glaring at the toaster and look at Yugi. "Wait what!?" He stared at Yugi as if he was crazy. " Why would you go with the two people who hosted psycho number 1 and psycho number 2!?" Yugi looked at Yami, smirking a very Yami-like smirk. " Of course! They're my friends right? I think they're bringing their Yamis over too…" Yami paled at the thought. He remembered how smoothly that last meeting with the other Yamis, smoothly meaning they almost broke out into a fight right then and there.

A few hours later and Yami and Yugi were ready to meet the rest of the Yamis and Hikaris. "I'm off grandpa!" Gramps looked up from the cash register and smiled, "Come back before ten-thirty or I'm calling the police against Yami, ok?" Said teen gulped, while Yugi smirked and nodded. With that the spikey haired duo left the game shop to meet the other two pairs of twins.

Done!

IC: kk! I'm finished. The next updates will be a little slow as the school holidays end after the weekends… which is tomorrow (ominous latin choir in the background)

Sakura: Sorry my hikari goes into depression on the last 3 days…

IC: It's not depression! BTW I have a poll on my account! Pls check it out! Your opinions mean A LOT! Or if you are too lazy here are the choices and question…

Sakura: (Clears throat and reads from a large stack of papers)

Should the authoress make a new story and update it along with my immortal? If so which story? Plagiarists are not allowed to take the plots!

1

No! That is madness!

2

There is a fine line between hate and love. Summary: Fem! Yugi Yugi's mother marries a man soon afterwards she finds out she has a step-brother. Immune to her brother's apparent hotness and only seeing his cold prick attitude she becomes cold to him in return. A few months later they still hate each other making no attempts to blossom a friendship between them. but they always say... there is a fine line between hate and love...

3

Let's go ask! Summary: Ask our mostly friendly Yu-Gi-Oh cast anything. Sakura and I will risk our lives (and sanity) to search for answers.

4

Wings with secrets Summary: Our hikaris are angels after their Yamis left for the afterlife they thought they would never need to keep the secret from them. Famous last words their Yamis return and so does an evil man with (you guessed it) evil intentions. Will they be keep everyone safe and keep their secret safe in the process?

5

Song-fic Summary: You give me songs I write one shot fics on them. I can do japanese songs as long as I have the english translation

6

So not Earth Summary:Fem!Yugi Yami Resident Bad-boy and trouble maker gets pulled into a whole different world, where monsters and war is the norm. He meets a strange girl who looks like him. Now he has to help her and her brother Jak to save their world... again. But when he gets the chance to go back, will he? Jak and daxter crossover

IC: Put your answer in your reviews… plus answer in the number next to the choice. I really don't want want to scream and threaten you guys again but…

Yami: (Hair now green) Get back here you idiots!

Bakura and Marik: NO!

IC: Yami… Your hair!

Yami : They did it… (points to Bakura and Marik)

IC: Green… Starts laughing like crazy

Sakura: Congrats Yami you just pulled my hikari out of her depression

IC: YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW OR NO COOKIES! AND NO STORY! So… Read

Yugi: (puppy dog eyes) And review!


	5. Sweet turned sour

Hime: Hallo! School has started so I can't update as fast as I would like… (Tries to sneak write during school)

Sakura: No you just procrastinate…

Hime: I'm having some trouble with inspiration okay?! Well my mom kind of found out about this in the morning so… I did the best thing! Changed my name and my pic!

Yami: Not gonna help…

Hime: Shut up okay! Don't jinx my perfect impossible-to-foil plan! *Mumbles* nice to see your hairs not green… (Chuckles evilly) *whispers* I gave those psychos, Bakura and Marik the idea…

Yami: That's it I'm sending you to the shadow realm! (Chases after Hime)

Yugi: Don't worry Hime-Chan will post maybe every fortnight or month.

Disclaimer!: Sakura: The authoress does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else except that damn plot bunny! (Runs off avoiding Niche the plot bunny.)

Yugi: Reviews!

P.s: Hime: Thanks to those who reviewed they get cookies! Now I have 21 of them! While those that didn't get mind crushed!

Yami: MIND CRUSH! (People who didn't review fall over)

Hime: Ahhh… How much I love to see mind crushed viewers before I sleep.

_**Starrymoon04:**_

_**Thanks glad you liked it!**_

_**Breana: **_

_**Hime: For the last time YES! I will tell you all if the series ends…**_

_**Sakura: Sorry she is very easily pissed off thanks to school starting and with Bakura and Marik driving her up the wall…**_

_**Ultimatedragonballzfan:**_

_**Hime: looks like someone has a crush on the pharaoh~ **_

_**but for sanity's sake let's call him Yami, k? I don't blame you Yami is freakin' hot and sexy! If Yugi did not have him… I Would!**_

_**Jillianangel08:**_

_**Nice to know one more person appreciates this story! You won't be disappointed! Or you might… cos' **_if_** you haven't noticed… my grammar can get real stupid…**_

Hime: On to the story! (Glomps Yami who has stopped chasing her)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 Friends?... or foes?

Two sets of twins one with marble white hair and one with pale blond hair were at the park when Yami and Yugi arrived. The larger ones of the two pairs seem to be almost in a brawl while the smaller pale blonde watched a few butterflies while the smaller of the albinos looked towards Yami for help. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked with worried amethyst eyes.

"What's better cheesecake or chocolate cake?" Bakura yelled. Yami turned amused crimson eyes to the clearly miffed albino. "Clearly chocolate." Yami deadpanned. Marik broke the tension by doing the victory dance. " In your face, fluffy!"

"I told you not to call me that! Bloody hell!" Bakura turned red in the face with anger. Marik just blew a raspberry at the enraged albino. Yami got ready to break up the fight that was bound to happen between the two.

In the end Bakura dodged Yami and tackled Marik to the ground rolling in the grass at Malik's butterfly patch. "Screw you! Those were my butterflies!" Malik yelled and socked Bakura in the head with a loud battle cry. It ended into a three-way battle with Malik on Marik's side against Bakura. Bakura had a few bruises whereas the pale blondes had none.

"STOP IT!" A white barrier appeared between the two. Both looked towards Ryou for answers, who was the source of the shout…

Ryou was paler than what he normally was almost as white as his hair. He was holding his arms out and looked very weirded out. He slowly lowered his arms and the white walls gradually disappeared.

Everyone was now staring at him, Ryou paid no mind to them at all. _Strange, he usually hates when people stare at him… _Bakura mused, then smirked_ my little hikari's all grown up! _ Bakura stopped the imminent fight in pride that his hikari finally got some guts.

Yami smiled "Looks like Ryou has developed light powers," Malik's eyes bugged out. "Ligh-… What!?" Yami sighed, exasperated "Light powers, Yamis have shadow hikaris have light… Moron."

"Oh, ok… Hey!" Malik looked positively furious ready to leap at Yami at any given second. "Then why don't I have the Mou HItori No Boku? " Yugi turned large confused amethyst eyes to Yami. Yami's eyes softened and looked at Yugi, "Most likely its not developed enough, you would need to train lots to use it." Yami the turned to Bakura questioningly "Though I'm surprised Ryou can use it…" Bakura scowled," Like hell I know, maybe he's the most powerful."

Ryou looked very hesitant but said, " How about we all go to the arcade? We'll think about it in Yugi's place, Kay?" Yugi looked to Yami pleadingly, "Please? No fighting? For once?" Yugi pouted and put his best puppy dog eyes on. _Aww hell…_

_Yugi's puppy dog eyes of doom… _Yami thought, trying his best not to kiss the younger male. Truth is he fell for Yugi too… However, he did not want to ruin their friendship and thus kept quiet.

The yamis looked at each other grudgingly and nodded. "Great!" Malik clapped his hands eagerly. "Lets go to the arcade!" Bakura grinned insanely "Hells yeah!" Yugi grinned and tugged on Yami's hand indicating for them to go towards the arcade. "Last one there is as slutty as Anzu!" How he said it so innocently and cutely was a mystery to everyone around him.

Yami mused about this until an enraged Bakura interrupted him. "Hey runt! You got a head start! And I refuse to be as slutty as that bitch!" Yugi giggled cutely while Yami almost fell over. He was thinking about his aibou so much he didn't even realize that he had been dragged into running.

Reaching the arcade, Yami and Yugi waited for the other two sets of twins to come. Bakura arrived second carrying an exhausted Ryou on his back. Yami raised a curious eyebrow at this unusually kind gesture. Bakura just death glared him and plopped Ryou next to Yugi.

Next, Malik came running flushed red from exertion sweat pouring from his forehead. Bakura smirked " I guess the one that is as slutty as Anzu is…" Marik came in shouting "Anzu! Only she can out slut herself!" All six boys dropped down laughing at the pale blonde's joke.

"Yug?" Yugi stopped all mirth almost immediately stared up. His bright amethyst soon met with regretful honey gold orbs. "What do you want?" Yugi said bitterly. Yami briefly wondered that the sudden change in his hikari, one that he never seen before, was a sign things were going to turn very sour very soon.

And that is a very bad thing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hime: Okay! I'm starting a new story to go along with this. It's a gender bend fic. Pls don't hate me! But it seem like a good way with the plot I have… I just have a lack of inspiration for this story… something called WRITERS BLOCK I feel s down as well. So along with school I'll have to post this as well, sorry if you really liked this fic and want it updated faster I'm just very bad at writing…! ( starts to sob)

Yugi: Don't cry Hime- chan. I'm sure they won't be too angry…

Yami: Please review or our quaint little apartment is going to fill up with Hime's tears…


	6. SOPA Warning and petition link

Hime: Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but there's this thing going around that is making me a bit antsy so here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I saw from more than one story that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hime: Sorry but I found this on shadowrealm818's story and thought it was important.

Sakura: Please, you're just scared of being brought to jail.

Hime: ha no jail can contain the awesomeness that is me!

Sakura: Please give this small little thing the time of day and read this!


End file.
